


Rare As A Pink Diamond

by LauramourFromOz



Series: Rare As A Pink Diamond [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a soul as rare as a Pink Diamond (A pink Diamond is a rare gem, found only in the Kimberly Region of Australia. Includes two characters of my own one is Australian and one is Russian).</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare As A Pink Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is speech in Russian, also Anne doesn't let anyone call her Anne but Lidja. Ringo is a reference to Ringo Starr (Beatles Nut!) Accidental but just decided to go with it.

At the end of his Bridge shift Pavel Chekhov was wondering the corridors of The USS Enterprise heading in the general direction of his quarters. As he was not in any sort of a hurry he was walking slowly and daydreaming.

At the end of her shift in Engineering Anne Starr was wandering down an adjoining corridor in much the same manner. They were both so deep in their own thoughts, that neither even registered the others existence until they had slammed into one another and were both flat on their backs. Wondering why the wall looked so much like the ceiling and the ceiling looked so much like the walls had a second ago.

Ever the chivalrous gentleman, Pavel stood, brushed himself off and offered her his hand. Taking it she said, in an accent he couldn’t quite pick,

“Hey, it’s Chekhov, right?”

“Yes, I am sorry I do not belewe zat ve haf met.”

“We haven’t. Anne Starr.” She replied shaking his hand. By this time they were walking along the corridor.

“Scotty talks about you a lot, down in engineering.”

“He does?”

“Yep, speaks very highly of you too.” At this Pavel blushed ever so slightly.

“Well this is me, thanks for the chat Chekhov.”

“Anytime, and you can call me Pavel.”

“Alright Pavel you can call me Ringo, everyone does.” With this she closed the door and he proceeded down the next three doors to his own quarters.

* * *

Chekov noticed it several weeks later whilst passing her quarters she was speaking fluent Russian with another female. At first he thought it could be another crewman but he could tell that she was speaking over a comm. link because the other woman had slight static behind her voice that indicated that it was a long range communication. Thinking it rude of him to listen to someone else’s communication he kept going to his own room, where Sulu was meeting him for a night of video games and general ‘hanging out’.

* * *

Sometime later , after Sulu had gone back to his own quarters, he began wandering the ship like he normally did when he didn’t feel like sleeping. Anne was also roaming the ship, and much like the first time they met. They physically ran into each other, although not with quite as much force as the first time.

“We have to stop doing this.” She giggled, he couldn't help it. So did he.

“Vat are you doink up so late?”

“couldn't sleep, you?”

“Don’t feel like sleeping.”

“Wanna play chess or something in one of the rec rooms?”

“Sure vy not.”

* * *

After a few games of Chess  in rec room two they were sitting on one of the couches talking about life before the academy when Chekov remembered hearing her speaking Russian.

“Ringo, I must confess somzing, I heard you speaking Russian when I walked past your quarters earlier zis ewening.”

Anne smiled slightly. The Russian continued quickly. “I vasn’t lizening or anezing…”

“Pavel, it’s OK, I trust you.” He let out a small sigh of relief.

“Who vere you talking to?”

“My girlfriend Lidja. She moved into a house in my street straight from a little town south-West of Moscow when we were twelve. Our parents didn’t get on mainly because mine only spoke standard and hers only spoke Russian and they were too stubborn to change. She had learnt to speak standard just before they left Russia. She is a talented Linguist, right up there with Uhura. We used to speak standard at her house and she taught me Russian so we could talk without my parents listening. We were best friends for about a year and then we got together. We kept it secret until about for months before we started at the academy. After we moved to the academy, her parents disowned her and mine haven’t spoken to me in complete sentences since. We both had a bug and were both medically grounded when the rest of the fleet went to rescue Vulcan.”

Pavel just sat there for a moment. After a while he croaked. “Ven vas the last time you vere togezer in person?”

“Last time we were on earth, so… six months ago.”

Unnoticed by the two Ensigns their Captain and First Officer had silently slid through the door and were watching the pair intently. As Pavel and Anne slipped into a comfortable silence, Chekhov noticed the two onlookers.

“Keptin, Mister Spock…”

“Pavel, it is the middle of the night and neither of us is on duty, so for the thousandth time… Call me Jim.”

“I too agree when we are not on duty Spock is adequate.”

“Yes Sir- Jim, sorry Jim.”

Jim couldn't help but smile at the young Russian. Spock raised an eyebrow in Jim’s general direction, which he either ignored or hadn't noticed. The latter of course is unlikely as at the time Jim had glanced at Spock’s face, briefly meeting his eyes.

“We should get going, goodnight Pavel, Ringo.” And with that the two Commanding officers of the Starship Enterprise left with a collective nod in the direction of the two Ensigns.

“Where is Lidja serving?”

“She’s Communications officer on the Endeavor.”

By this time it was well after 2300 and the two walked back to their quarters with parting greetings in Russian.

* * *

Sevral weeks later Chekhov  heard the name Endeavor on the bridge. He spun around in his chair to face the captain.

“Keptin, are ve going to Rendezvous  viz  ze Endeavor?”

“Yes, Starfleet wants to transfer one of her crew aboard.” A cheeky grin appeared on his face. As if he was planning something.

* * *

Kirk and Chekhov were eating lunch in the mess, Kirk looked around him and leaned closer and spoke in a low voice so that only Chekhov could hear him.

“Keptin?”

“I believe you and our new crew member share a common acquaintance.”

“Keptin?”

“You were speaking with her a few weeks ago remember?”

“Ringo, I mean, Ensign Starr Sir?”

“Yes, her girlfriend has been transferred to the Enterprise.” Again with the cheeky grin Chekhov thought, something’s up.”Keptin...”

“Jim.”

“Jim, did you haf  somzing to do vis this?”

“A member of my crew is separated from the only family she has, and it can so easily be fixed. You’re damn right I had something to do with it.”

“Zank you Keptin I know it will mean the vorld to her.”

“Pavel, I thought that since the two of you are friends that you would like to be the one to tell Ringo the good news.”

“Yes Keptin I know it voud make her wery, wery heppy, and it vould make me wery heppy to tell her.”

“Good, you may tell her after shift.”

“Aye Keptin.” Now Chekhov was the one with the cheeky grin.

* * *

At the end of his shift Chekov tried (and failed) to keep a straight face as he left the bridge to tell his friend the good news (instead he had a big goofy grin that reached his eyes). He paused outside the door to Anne’s quarters, and rang the bell. He door slid open.

_“Ringo, I have something to tell you…”_

* * *

She made him say it three times in both Russian and standard. She jumped up, flung her arms around his neck. The smile that was on her face was contagious, it lit up the room. when she passed crewmen in the corridors their faces lit up. Even Spock wasn’t immune and his face split into an equally contagious smile when she walked into a room. Quite possibly the strangest thing was that Spock let it infect him and made no attempt to conceal it.

A week later, in the transporter room, Anne’s smile still infecting the ship. Lidia beamed aboard.


End file.
